crossroad_chroniclesd20rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Blight Lands
From the very beginning, the Blight Lands started a long time ago in 2000 BCE when a sect of the Wilder clan, dwarven hunters, and a few porc warbands went into the mana wilds and started demolishing the Ancient Forests for their resources. However, that all changed when a mana dragon by the same of Carazoza was slain by the pillaging tribes which caused an uproar in the forests as they finally had enough. Trees blackened and oozed a vile sap and once passive creatures became feral and aggressive attacking anything in sight, with once patient and mystic creatures becoming furious and spiteful turning their souls forever black. It was with the help of these blackened beings that they forced the three parties out of the woods, Though the damage was done and the Ancient Forests and the Mana tree by the name of Yankigg was never the same transforming into what would be commonly known to the world as the first tree of Blight. The First Blight Wars After the three clans were forced out of the Ancient Forests which were now called the Black Forests by the new blighted creatures, they began a campaign across the other Mana Forests across the land turning the once peaceful lands to their side using the fact that they are next after one forest is destroyed. Three years past, and the Blight lay siege to the last dwarf stronghold, the once spread out humans are rapidly facing the threat of extinction and the once-powerful and mighty porcs numbers have dropped to double digits. The ones untouched in this crusade are the elves which with the aid of the White Dragon sealed their kingdoms away in a seal of light. Sadly though an elven city was lost thanks to the actions of an elf known as Xephos "the Traitor" Eisenger broke the seal of light in the elven city and let loose the blighted creatures into the town causing chaos and calamity causing the city to become forever lost. With that blow, the White Dragon alongside the forces of Mana banded together and took control of the blight lands calming and thinning the numbers of the blighted beings, thus the First war of the Blight Came to a close. With that, the dwarves and humans managed to rebuild their numbers up, with the king of the dwarves known as Erikson Bloodbane the III and the human king Sigarius Kral making a pact to help build up each-others kingdoms until the damage was fixed. However, some races weren't so lucky, the porcs couldn't repopulate leading them to extinction. The elves of the lost city were forever driven insane and transformed into shadowy versions of their former selves. However, with the Blights existence came a new era of Dark and Vile Magic such as Necromancy, Haemomancy, and Shadomancy for example. With the Blight forests next to Mana, they now act as a destructive reminder to not harm the world, as an ever corrupting presence in the world. New cults of the Black Dragon As a centuries pass and go, the world for the Blight changed as the White Dragon succumbed to her illness and passed into the Great Beyond leaving the Blight to their own devices. That was until they heard rumors and noises of the bringer of calamity the Black Dragon roar with absolute rage and sadness as near the lands of Blight. Galth Fee the champion and lover of the Black Dragon, was ambushed and murdered by a band of warriors from the human and elven lands with dwarvish crafted weapons. As news of this traveled the Blight grew both angry and frightened realizing the kingdoms were returning to their old, cruel, and selfish ways before the Blight came to be, with this the blight sought to help their ally as they formed a grand army and helped siege the cities of human, dwarf, and elf. However unlike the times before they had made changes to there technology, tactics, and magic as well causing massive casualties to Blight and falling the Black Dragon himself. With this, the Blight forces left retreated into the Blight lands to regroup and regrow numbers but it was during this time that they allowed the followers of the Black Dragon to set up camp within the Lands as an approved cult to live the rest of their days living the Black Dragons message, To always reach for progress but to always be mindful to use that which you learned wisely, lest it lead to ruin.